Febuary 13th
by AlbusLovesScorpius
Summary: Scorpius watched as his best friend sat, his hand moving so fast he was surprised the parchment hadn't caught fire. He had told himself that today was the day, and he was determined to make it happen.   "Look Al can I tell you something?" Scorpius asked.


Scorpius watched as his best friend sat, his hand moving so fast he was surprised the parchment hadn't caught fire. His raven black hair sticking up in more odd angles then usual, his vibrant green eyes darting across from text book to parchment behind his circle glasses, just like his fathers. Scorpius had his book laid down in front of him but he was to lost in thought. He had told himself that today was the day, and he was determined to make it happen. He was fed up with secrets. He wanted his dreams to become reality, even if they didn't, he wanted HIM to know.

"Scorpius, stop daydreaming in my direction! I'm trying to work! You know what McGonagall said. No essay no quidditch and no quidditch means a very unhappy Al" Albus said, still scribbling madly, his eyes never leaving the pages.

Scorpius has snapped out of his trance and proceeded to run a hand though his ungodly blond hair.

"sorry... Look Al can I tell you something?" Scorpius asked, his eyes darting from the green eyed boy for the briefest of seconds before returning to the boy in front of him.

"Yes. Sure. Later when I'm not finishing this essay, how many feet again?" Albus asked, still not looking up, still writing.

"Three. Look Albus. It's important" Scorpius replied.

"As is school work" Albus retaliated, yet muttered "apparently" under his voice.

"If it was so important to you then you would have done it a month ago, when she set the essay, not your free lesson before."

"Shut it Scorp" Albus replied, unable to think of a good comeback. Still is eyes did not leave his parchment.

"Al, please? It's important. You can copy some out of my essay if you must"

"McGonagall said-" Albus started but Scorpius interrupted.

"Fine! I'll help you! Just- Al would you please just look at me!" Scorpius exploded.

Albus was caught off guard, surprised at his friend's sudden anger, looked up and his green eyes found his friend's grey.

"Right, I'm listening! So what's bothering you?" Albus said putting his quill down.

"It's not that anything is bothering me. It's just something I have to get off my chest..." Scorpius started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes.. Continue" Al pressed on.

"Well tomorrow is Valentines day.."

"Yes. It's February 13th. Good observation skills"

"Albus. I'm trying to tell you something here!"

"Yeah. Sorry. Well what's up? You need help getting a girl or something?" Albus asked.

"No... So yeah, Valentines day.. It's a terrible day for many people.. Not being able to spend the day of love with the one they love..."

"I guess so.."

"The thing is.. I'm in love" Scorpius spoke, his voice loosing volume as he continued to look at his friend.

"Really? That's brilliant, who is she?" Al smiled.

"Al.. You don't get it...I.. I'm in love with you." Scorpius watched as his friend's face changed, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. Completely frozen. Scorpius gulped. "Al... Say something?"

Albus came back to reality with a start.

"wait.. What!" Albus asked before whispering "what did you just say?"

"I-I love you Albus" Scorpius whispered back

"That's what I thought you said..." Albus replied, as if in a state of shock.

"Al, I'm sorry! I don't want this to get in between our friendship" Scorpius said, close to tears. "it's just that I've had feeling wrapped up in myself for such a long time. It's so close to valentines day and everyones all lovey dovey and I couldn't take it anymore! Everyone is in the arms of the one they love.. And I want that too. But it's not going to happen. I shouldn't have said that. I probably just freaked you out. I'm sor-"

"Scorp. Shut up" Albus replied.

"Sorry" Scorpius said, breaking the eye contact and looking down at a large indentation in the desk.

Albus sighed. "Stop saying sorry"

"Sor-" Scorpius said but stopped himself and just nodded instead.

Albus stood and walked over to the other side of the desk, sitting next to his best friend. He looked straight ahead of him and the pair stayed silent for what seemed like hours.

"Albus.." Scorpius spoke.

"Did you mean what you said... Are you being honest? This isn't some stupid joke right?" Albus responded, looking forward.

"Yes. I mean it. I don't joke about stuff like that... I love you Al" Scorpius spoke, turning his head to face his friend.

"Right." Albus replied. Smiling slightly at the words. "I never thought you would feel the same.."

"what?" Scorpius asked

Albus turned around and green met grey once more.

"I love you Scorpius. More then I could ever admit" Albus smiled, relieved to get his secret out to the one person it mattered to.

Scorpius was shocked, but it took him no longer then two seconds to close the gap between them. Their lips danced in a rhythm, like a dance, in sync and so, so right. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Al's neck as they continued to kiss, Albus' arms wrapping themselves around Scorpius' waist, pulling him closer. Scorpius' hands slid down Albus' chest, where they stayed, feeling his heart beat in rhythm with his own.

When they finally broke from the kiss they stayed in the same position, just looking at each other.

"Did I ever tell you I love quidditch?" Scorpius smirked, tapping his finger on Albus' well toned chest, thanks to Albus' obsession with quidditch.

"Nope" Albus smiled a lopsided grin. They both chuckled and then hugged.

"I love you" Scorpius breathed into Albus' neck.

"I love you too" Albus replied, Scorpius couldn't stop smiling...

"Yes. It's February 13th. Good observation skills" Albus spoke and Scorpius came back to realty. Albus was sitting opposite.

"I-I " Scorpius stuttered. 'here goes nothing!' he thought to himself but the bell sounded and Albus cursed.

"damn! I'm still four inches short!" Albus spoke, checking his essay. "I have to go!" he said shoving his stuff in his bag.

"Al! Wait! I need to tell you something!" Scorpius tried to stop him

"I can't! We can talk later!" Al said rushing towards the door.

"Albus!" Scorpius called. But he was already gone. "I love you" he whispered


End file.
